Fright or Death
by Aeyriah
Summary: I was having problems writing, so I tried with a FanFic. First time, so dont be too hard on me.  It starts like a normal day for the homicides team, but it may turn anywhere. Rating changed T. Just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The night was pitch black, the moon hidden by the threatening dark clouds covering New York Citys sky. Somewhere in the 1830 W Main Street, sirens coming from police cars rumbled calling the attention of the neighborhood.

At least four vehicles stayed with the engine running a few yards from the crime scene, where Dr. Lanie Parish was to determine the exact cause of death of the young man lying in the middle of the road, surrounded by a pool of blood.

Beckett - _Hey Lanie!_

Lanie - _Here you are girl! So we've got a young male on his early thirties, maybe late twenties, probably thrown through one of those windows.- _She said pointing at a nearby building with at least 15 floors.- _Two shots on the back, one in the temple, large caliber. Has no wallet or ID that could identify him._

Beckett - _Time of death?_

Lanie - _Based on temperature and lividity, I would say he died about five or six hours ago._

The ME looked up to her friend and shrugged. She couldnt do too much out of the lab, and most of her part was over.

Beckett - _He's naked. If he fall from a window from this building, our crime scene's up there, somewhere. _

Castle - _Well, hes actually wearing boxers._

Detective Beckett rolled her eyeballsand turned over to Lanie.

Beckett - _Did the fall kill him? Or were the shots?_

Lanie - _Dont know yet, baby. Ill see when I get him to the lab. The only thing I can tell you now, is that the heads shot, the one in the temple, he got it AFTER the fall._

Castle - _Like those professional killers in old fashioned movies? Thats pretty cool._

Beckett - _Its like whoever did it didnt want to stand a chance of him surviving.-_ She said completely ignoring his comment.- _So.- _She met Castles eyes and pointed to the buildings door with her chin.- _You coming?_

He seemed distracted. He looked randomly to the corpse Lanie was starting to get in the van and to the upper windows just over their heads, then again to the young mans body.

Beckett - _Castle!_

Castle - _Uhm. He looks somehow familiar._

Beckett - _Who, the guy? You knew him?_

Castle - _No, no. Its just I had to have seen him somewhere before. I know some people from this neighborhood, you know rich, party guys. _

Beckett took a deep breath to answer, but the uproar made within the limits of the police cordon cut her off before she started.

A metallic black colored Corvette skidded a few meters from the police cars, leaving in the air around with a strong smell of burned tires. A small, short, brunette woman emerged from the driver's door, dressed in a long black gown as dark as the night itself. She ran straight to the cops standing out of the crime line, looking all worried and stressed, and tried to cross the yellow belt keeping the crowd away.

Esposito - _Im sorry, M'am, but you cannot go in there. Theres a murder scene over there._

Lyllian - _What? No! I live there. I need to get to my house!_

Esposito - _Im afraid I cant let you come in, M'am. Crime scene, you'll need to wait till we're finished._

The little girl looked all the more stressed, and tried to get a glimpse of what was going on behind the police cars, her eyes opened wide when she caught the glimpse of the body carefully placed on the table ready to be moved to the lab.

Lyllian - _Let me in!- _She screamed, pushing towards.

Detective Beckett walked from behind, Castle just a few steps afar.

Beckett - _HEY! Whats the matter here?_

Ryan - _This lady here wants to go home. We were just explaining her why she needs to wait for the CSU to finish._

Castle - _Lilly? Lilly Collins?_ - He stared at the woman in disbelief.- _What are you doing here?_

Lyllian - _My HOUSE is here._- She answered before looking up to him, pretty upset. Then it hit her.- _Rick? Rick Castle?_

Beckett - _You know her? _ - She wrinkled her nose, turning around to face the writer.

Castle stepped back a few inches and looked around for the van where the corpse had just been storaged.

Castle - _No wonder he looked familiar. Hes her boyfriend!_

Lyllian - _What? Erick? Wait! Let me in! Let me see him._

Beckett - _Miss Collins, youll be able to identify him at the morgue. At this moment were cleaning the crime scene... _

Lyllian - _No!_ - She interrupted the detectives sentence - _You dont understand, theyre twins!_

Castle - _Twins? Your boyfriend has a twin?_ - The girl nodded.

Beckett - _You didnt know?_ - Castle shook his head.

Lyllian - _Can I just please see if its my boyfriend that has been killed? I can help identify him._

Castle - _She has a point_

Beckett - _Oh, shut up Castle._

Looking startled, the detective signaled her team to let the little girl pass by and led her to the ME van. Lanie was finishing the last few arrangements to return to the lab.

Beckett - _Hey Lanie! _- She called from outside - _I may have someone to identify the corpse for us..._

Lanie peered out of the vans back, looking curious. She took a quick glance at the woman dressed in black, waiting patiently for them to let her in.

Castle - _Shes here to tell us if its her boyfriend in that bag or his twin._

Lanie - _Can you tell them apart? Any birth mark?_

Lyllian - _They were identical twins. No birth mark to tell them apart._

Beckett - _Then, how can you?_

Lyllian wrung her gowns diaphanous sleeves, trying to make her hands stop shaking, standing on her tiptoes for a second and backing away the next.

Lyllian - _Adam tried to trick me more than once. I learned how to tell them apart. Details, you know, behavior...things like that._

Castle - _Trick you?_

Lyllian - _C'mon, Rick..._

Castle - _No, I mean, I get it, Its just... awkward._

Lyllian - _Yeah, I suppose it is_.- She tried to giggle, but the anguish kept her from it.

Beckett got into the back of the van and knelt down beside the stretcher, inviting the girl to come in after her. Lanie opened the body bag enough for her to see the vics face and neck. Lyllian took a deep breath and raised her right hand all the way up to her mouth.

Lyllian - _Its Adam._ - She mumbled under her breath, her face pale.

Beckett - _You sure?_

Lyllian nodded. Castle helped her down the back of the truck, concerned.

Lyllian - _You mind if... Detective? _ - She waved her phone. - _I should let him know._

Beckett - _Beckett. Detective Kate Beckett._

Lyllian - _Shall I phone my boyfriend then, detective Beckett?_

Beckett - _You go_

Lyllian - _Thanks_ - She smiled and walked away while dialing a number in her phone.

Beckett glanced at her partner as the girl walked away talking on the phone. Her eyebrow rose a little, only enough for Castle to notice her curiosity. He sighed heavily.

Castle - _Shes a writer. I met her on a charity event three or four years ago._- He answered to the unspoken question, rolling his eyes.

Beckett - _I didnt ask._

Castle - _Not too loud._- She tried to hide the tiny smile spreading across her face.

Beckett - _So, now youre up to kids Castle?_

Castle - _Why do you care about that? Maybe you are... jealous?_

Beckett - _Jealous? C'mon Castle, shes barely 20._

Castle - _As I was saying, fantasy writer. First best seller, she was...kind of joining the crew. _

Beckett - _Oh. So YOU are jealous._

Castle - _I said fantasy writer, not mistery writer_.

The detective chukcled, looking at him from the edge of the eye.

Lyllian - _Whos jealous?_

Castle & Beckett - _No one_ - They both answered at the same time.

Lyllian - _Ok..._ - She said with a small grin - _So, I just talked with Erick, and he told me he had given his bro a copy of the loft keys, and I thought you may want me to show where it is?_

Beckett - _He was at your place?_ - The little girl nodded and handed her the keys. - _Well, thanks I guess? Where do you live?_

Lyllian - _Right there. Eleventh floor. Ill take you both._

Becket signaled her team to follow. The two detectives were there in a heartbeat, and Lyllian guided them through the street to the building just in front of the pool of blood where the corpse had been lying. The elevator had the radio on, and a melodic scorpions ballade sounded slowly on the speaker.

Lyllian - _You know she likes you, dont ya? _- She asked Castle under her breath, so no one else could hear her.

Castle - _Who? Beckett? No, she does not. Trust me, she.. No._ - He answered as low as her.

Lyllian - _Oh, so you like her too?_ - The writer hissed nervously - _Ops, Sorry._

Beckett - _What're you guys talking about?_

Lyllian - _Nothing!_ - She replied quickly, and the elevator stopped.

She sighed in relief. Beckett gave them a suspicious look, absolutly not buying it.

Castle - _It really was nothing, we were just discussing._

Beckett - _Discussing what?_

Castle - _Well, since her place is likely to become our murder scene, I was just offering She and Erick could spend the night in the loft. Weve got empty rooms in there._

Beckett - _Oh, really?_ - She frowned.

Lyllian - _You were?_ - She straightened.- _Oh, yeah, sure. But, you know, Erick would be more comfortable if we just stay in a flat he own over the East river._

Castle - _Yeah, sure. Just wanted you to know._

Lyllian - _Thanks anyway, Rick. That was sweet._

Beckett - _Yeah...that was so sweet...Rick_ - She finished with irony sparkling in her eyes.

Castle wrinkled his nose pretending to be upset while Esposito and Ryan tried to shifter their laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

The hallway was empty. The detectives walked in the direction the girl pointed, apartment 476. A faint glow filtered through the gap in the open door.

Esposito - _The door's open!_

Beckett pushed Castle back and handed the keys back to Lyllian. The guns went out with a quick signal of the lead detective, and the team sarted moving slowly towards the lofts entrance.

Beckett - _Stay. Here._

Castle - _But..._

Beckett - _ Dont. Move! - _She glared at him until his eyes went down. Then she turned to the little girl.

Lyllian - _Trust me, I dont wanna be in the first file if theres any lunatic killer inside._

The detective rolled her eyes and stepped inside the large flat. There was nothing to be seen. At least in the beginning. The lights were on, but everything seemed normal. The loft hadnt been trashed, it was clean and neat, except perhaps for a couple of books lying open in a mahogany coffee table.

They canvassed the entire place shouting "clean" every time they checked a room. Until they got to the bedchambers.

Ryan - _Hey, Beckett!_

He was standing at the door, looking into a huge room with a double bed inside. The window was completely broken, and the sheets were all covered in blood. A young blondie lay on the matress, staring at the ceiling with her green dead eyes. She had been shot twice in the chest with a large caliber, and another hole in her temple showed a third gun wound.

Beckett - _Another body?_

Ryan - _Female, mid twenties. Three shots, same as the other._

Beckett sighed, and raised her right hand all the way up to her face.

Beckett - _Get the unis canvass the room, talk to the neighbours, anyone that could have hear something._

Esposito - _Ill call Lanie._

Castle - _They have a doorman, you know. He would probably remember if an outsider entered the building._

He had joined them at Ryans scream, she just hadnt noticed. He had that innocent look of his that amused her and annoyed her at the same time. But that was not the moment nor the place. She gave him a scowl that made him look away.

Lyllian - _I told him he shouldnt get in_ - She said from the lobbys door. - _But he insisted on having your back._

Beckett looked her way, startled. Then she raised her eyebrows up to the writer. He seemed apologetic, but not guilty.

Castle - _Just in case._- Was the only answer he gave her.

Beckett - _Okay_.- She brushed a lock of wavy hair behind her ear and headed quickly to the main door, trying to wipe out the thoughts rumbling through her mind.- _Lets go_. - She stopped for a sec in front of the little girl.- _Miss Collins we really thank you for your help, but its late and we still have work to do here. Why dont you go home and come back to the precinct tomorrow morning to answer some questions that might turn up?_

The woman rolled her dark honey eyes at the word "home", but then nodded in understanding. She pulled out a business card from the tiny purse Beckett hadnt even realize she was wearing, and handed it hesitantly.

Lyllian - _My phone number is in it. Tomorrow I've got some things to do, so just call me when you need me._- She cocked her head and smiled shyly before turning away from them and leave.

Esposito - _Lanie's coming_. - He announced, closing his phone as the C.S.U. started to fill the place.

Beckett closed her eyes for a second, then signaled them to follow her. They needed to find out if someone had heard something.

Beckett - _You guys go talk to the doorman. We'll take the hallway._

Beckett and Castle knocked the doors one at a time, asking sistematically for anything that could be helpful. Unfortunately, most of the apartments were empty and the ones they managed to go through didnt remember hearing anything unusual.

The detective let out a sigh. The killer must have used a muffler. She looked to Castle from the corner of her eye, trying to read in his features any sign of one of those crazy stories he sometimes made up. Without witnesses around the crime scene, they'd got nothing. She hoped Lanie would find leads while working the autopsies.

Cop 1 - _Detective!_ - The young officer popped his head out of the loft, looking for them.- _We found something._

Beckett speeded her pace and took a maroon wallet and a small glittering purse from the mans hand. She scanned the walled and found an old looking ID, property of the first victim. She gave it to Castle and pointed to the elevator with her chin, telling him they were done in that floor.

Beckett - _Lets see if the guys found something._ - She muttered, scrambling the purse.

She let out an angry moan, showing the writer the open bag. There were a lot of things stuffed in there, from lipsticks to tiny mirrors. But no phone. No wallet. It was irritating how difficult it was to find any useful leads in that case. They didnt even know the identity of the second victim.

Castle - _Hey, we'll find something. You'll see._ - He said with a frown, and gave her an impish grin.

She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling. When they landed the lobby, Esposito and Ryan where still talking to the doorman. The hispanic detective headed to meet them, his notebook open in his left hand.

Esposito - _He does remember the couple going up to the loft. He says the boy presented himself as Erick Blakes brother, showed him his ID and went up with our blondie. He doesnt remember any other outsider entering the building, but they have cameras so Ryan's going down to his office to get the videos._

Beckett - _Does he know the girls name?_

Esposito - _No, she didnt tell him. She was presented as a friend of Adams. He didnt ask anything else becouse he remembered quite well Mr. blakes brother._

The lead detective raised an eyebrow, questioning his teammate.

Esposito - _Like four years ago, he doesnt remember the exact time, he saw the twins fighting in the lobby, something about Castles friend. It didnt end up well. But... Mr. Blake phoned this morning to tell him it was ok if he let his brother in, so he did._

Beckett - _Sounds like we're gonna need to speak with Mr. Blake._

Ryan reached them by the buildings main door. He was smiling and waving his notebook, with that look in his eyes he got when he had something new in the case he was working on.

Ryan - _When you left I asked him about Mr. Blake, and he said he did not see him since he left at 7:00 am. But he says that theres actually another entrance to the building. If anyone wanted to come in without him seeing it, they would need to do it through the private parking. The security in here is pretty high, so every neighbour from the building has a personal cardkey they have to use in order to get in there. We can check the security companys data at the precinct._

Beckett - _Fine. Then lets go._

She couldnt stop smiling this time. They finally had something to start building the case on.

Castle - _See? I told you we would find something._ - The writer smiled broadly for a moment. Then it started to fade as he checked his watch.- _You know, its kinda late. May I...? I mean, Alexis must be waiting for me, do you mind if... I... go home?_

Beckett - _Castle, you dont need to ask me._- She replied a little bit too hard, with a glare fixed on him.- _If you want to go, just do it._

He looked at her, concerned. Beckett realized that she shouldnt be upset with him just for asking, but she couldnt help it. Sometimes it was too difficult to know what was he up to, especially since the shooting. She guessed it was partly her fault, lying to him made her uneasy. Every time he asked about her memories, she could barely keep eye contact.

Beckett - _Its Ok, Castle. We can do without you for a few hours._ - She smiled, trying to release the tension between them.

Castle - _Yes... Thanks._ - He smiled back, a little restrained.- _She you tomorrow then._


	3. Chapter 3

**Something I forgot in the previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Castle walked into the precinct with a wide grin, holding the usual cardboard tray with two cups of coffee in his right hand, and the daily newspaper in the other.

It was like any other day at the 12th, with people rushing in and out, and the team working on their desks trying to find anything useful. Beckett typed on her keyboard as quick as she could, probably checking a lead she had just had.

Castle - _Morning Detective! _- His smile widened even more at the sight of her.

Beckett - _Hey Castle._- She greeted him without looking up.

At her cold greeting, his smile faded away a little. The writer handed her the cup of coffee at the far side of the cardboard tray, and she took it blindly. She stopped writing and slid the chair a few inches to get away from the desk, enough to turn around and remain in front of Castle, who had already taken his seat next to her table.

With both hands, she wrapped the hot cup and took a sip while watching him from the corner of her eyes.

Castle - _Got anything?_

Beckett - _The girls fingerprints aint in our database, so we dont know who she is yet._ - She said shaking her head.- _We're checking on the security company and the lobby cameras to see if anything suspicious comes out._

Castle - _And Blake?_

Esposito slid his chair until he reached the writer with an ocher folder in his hands. He was showing them some papers with the background of the first victim.

Esposito - _Looks like the guy was involved in a bunch of different things. None of them good or legal._- He handed the folder to Beckett - _Most of all frauds and minor scams, but he also has arrests for burglary and possession. Last time arrested, two years ago._

Beckett - _Every time his brother paid the bail._ - She thought aloud, checking the sheets for herself.- _Until the last one. Our victim spent three weeks in prison for attempted burglary._

Castle - _Maybe a cellmate could shed some light on what he was doing._

Esposito - _I dont know, bro, it's been a long time._

Beckett - _For now its the only thing we have. Find out who his cellmate was and bring him in for questioning._

Esposito nodded and pushed his chair back to his desk to be able to use his computer. He glanced at Ryan over his shoulder, still busy checking the entry registers of the security company guarding the parking of the building where they had found the bodies. They needed to go through the cameras too.

Becketts ringtone filled the air, echoing in the precinct. The detective grabbed the phone from her pocket and looked at the screen, where Dr. Lanie's name flashed insistently.

Beckett - _Beckett!_ - She answered instantly and nodded to her friend.- _We'll be there in five.-_ She rose from her chair and snapped her phone closed, heading towards the elevator.- _Lanie's got something_ - She replied to the unspoken question registered in Castles face. - _You coming?_

Castle - _Sure! _- He smiled nervously and rushed up after the detective.

**At the morgue:**

When they finally got into the morge, the ME was checking on their second victim. Coffees left in the office, both of them approached the metal stretcher in which was lying the body. They were so close the detective could even feel the rustle of his arm against hers, giving her goose bumps. She was well aware of them growing stronger each day she spent with him, but she fought to ignore it.

Lanie - _Hey girl! _ - Her friend greeted her raising an eyebrow - _Castle..._

Beckett - _Hey Lanie. What's it you found? _- She asked as she glared at the writer, leaning too close to the corpse.

Lanie - _TOD between 12:00 am and 2:30, is the closest I can get._

Beckett - _Anything on the murder weapon?_

Lanie - _See those holes? 38 ammo, I was able to retrieve a couple bullets already in their way to ballistics._ - She moved the vics head to show them the wound.- _She died first. Two shots in the chest and one to the head, at short distance. Would say she was still asleep when she got the first shot. And she was definitely dead when she was shot in the temple._

Beckett - _Anything that could help us identify her?_

Lanie - _I sent a dental record to traces. Hopefully, there will be in the registry, that could give us her name._

The detective nodded. Castle paced near the body, observing carefully every detail he could find. He saw some bruises on her wrists, but he knew better than touching anything. He called the ME with a wave and pointed the darkened marks.

Castle - _Those bruises, how old are they?_ - He asked curious, but Lanie shook her head.

Lanie - _Couple of weeks, maybe more. She has no recent defensive wounds._ - The writer made an agreemend sound.

Beckett - _And what about him?_ - She didnt even wait for her friend to go over the second table.

Lanie - _Well, we do know who he is._- She said as she aproached, and the detective rolled her eyes.- _He was shot from behind. I would say he was trying to run away from his killer but the second bullet threw him through the window. The wound in the head was after the fall._

Beckett - _Our killer wanted to be sure he was dead._

Castle - _Sound like a pretty smart killer._- Lanie snorted and looked at him in disbelief.

Lanie - _Smart? He fell down from an eleventh floor. Of course he was dead!_

Caslte - _Then I guess our killer did see too many mob movies. He shot them both in the head to make sure they were dead._

Beckett - _So our killer shot him in the middle of the road and nobody noticed?_

The writer shrugged. They had found no witnesses, the streets were quite deserted at such an hour and besides the taxi driver who had found the corpse, they had not been able to find anything else in the vicinity.

Castle - _The cab just happened to pass, but I find certainly odd that the doorman didnt notice._

Beckett - _He's lying._

Castle - _Or maybe he wasnt there._

Beckett - _He left?_

Castle - _It should be in the videos._

Lanie coughed. They were inches from one another, gazing intensely as their breaths speeded up. Beckett stepped back, feeling uncomfortable. His eyes pierced her very soul so hard she was sure her friend would notice. Castle sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. It was so damn difficult to stop staring at her.

Beckett - _Lets see if Ryan found something in the tapes._

Castle followed her with his eyes until she reached the metal doors of the morgue. Her silhouette moved slowly, but determinedly. He admired every step she took, every move, every single part of her body. Nothing that could possibly go missing for the trained eyes of the ME.

Beckett could feel him staring at her in that fashion she had always claimed as creepy, the same way he looked at her up in the bullpen, when she was doing paperwork. She secretly had come to like it. But that didnt mean she was okay with him doing it in public, even if that public was her best friend.

She turned over to face him just before crossing the thick doors. Lanie was raising her eyebrows in a curious grin, obviously trying to hold herself from laughing. The detective ignored her, knowing she would be questioned later about what had just happened.

Beckett - _Castle!_ - She blurted, sticking him out from his absorption - _You coming or what?_

The writer took a deep breath, he didnt realize he had been holding it. His gaze automatically turned away, as an awkward feeling ran through his spine. He tried to ignore it and headed her way, with his eyes now fixed on the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Castle related. I obviously have no profit on doing this - Just spending my time doing what I do best, and regarding how many pple actually liked it. WOW (and thanks) - So no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p>They walked into the bullpen side by side, none of them noticing how close they actually were. She was tense, eager to get to her desk and her murder board, so she could find something to do in order to distract herself from that tickling feeling she was finding too difficult to ignore when he was near.<p>

All by himself, Richard Castle was having serious problems to focus on the main subject. The womanly silhouette walking in front of him drew every bit of his attention, drowning his mind in a deep foggy ocean. Even while walking into the bullpen he was working hard to keep himself from babling or doing anything stupid. He had to focus. _On the case._

Beckett - Hey g_uys!_ - She shouted over the busy station - _Found something?_

Esposito - _Not yet. I was checking the videos, Ryan's got the Security company records._

The detective nodded and walked towards her other team mate as Esposito turned back to wath the videos in his computer. Castle followed a few steps back. Kevin Ryan had a full pile of sheets in his desk, he supposed that were the ones he hadnt had the time to read yet so he sat next to it and took a creamy folder to help him through. Beckett stood near, her dark green eyes wondering, and she didnt even realize she was taking a deep breath until the writer looked up to her.

Castle - _You okay?_

Beckett - _Yeah, sure.- _She tucked a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear - _So, anything showed up?_

Ryan - _Actually, something has._- He lifted his eyes from the document he was just reading, pointing a highlighted line in it.- _See here? No entries or departures between 9:00 pm and 3:00 am on Tuesday..._- He held on, trying to give enphasis to it.- _Except of one at 10:37 pm which is registered to one Mrs. Kingdale, 3rd floor apartment 305._

Castle - _Did she know the vics?_

Ryan - _She didnt. But she remembers having stumbled with a guy earlier that afternoon, just a few metres away from the building. Her card is missing._

Castle - _And you believe her?_

Ryan - _We have nothing to connect her with our vics or their relatives._

Beckett - _We need to track down that card.-_ She put it as a statement, waving away Castles question.- _Wait, did you just say someone went in with it but there's no actual register of him leaving?_

Ryan - _Thats right. The keycard has not been used again. Not once._- He handed her the folder so she was able to look at it closer.- _Mrs. Kingdale was pretty upset because she had to use her husbands keycard in order to get her car._

Castle - _Then how did our killer get off the building?_

Beckett - _He had to be there when we found the corpses..._- She met Castles eyes without noticing.- _Observing us..._

Esposito - _May not!_ - He jumped off his chair with a broad smile.- _Our doorkeeper left his table for a full 20 minutes at 1:57 am and before he went back, a guy speeded off the building._

The team rushed to gather again around Espositos desk. The detective pressed the play button, and the small timeline was showed again in the screen. The dark figure wrapped up in a long, black leather coat walked in a hurry through the lobby and disappeared through the main door of the enormous building. The lead detective let out a snort when she realized they couldnt see the mans face at any time in the video.

Beckett - _Thats everything we have?_

Esposito - _For now...It is._- He let out a sigh.- _At least we know when he left._

Beckett nodded. She turned to face her white murder board, already set up with the vics pictures and a long black line where she was supposed to write down everything they found out in the victims lifes. The detective grabbed the permanent blue marker from the table and noted the time on the board.

Beckett - _Guys, Why dont you go pick up Ms. Collins and her boyfriend? She gave me her number at the crime scene._- She handed the creamy typed card to Ryan.- _We'll go through their backgrounds to see if we can find something we could actually use._

Both Ryan and Esposito nodded their agreement and started walking to the elevator. Beckett sighed, her eyes fixed on the murder board. They had almost nothing to start on, too many questions without answer, but that was just the beginning. They'll figure it out.

She felt a move at her side, subtle and familiar. The touch of an arm against hers, a sigh, and knew he was there beside her, staring at her. Again. She lifted her eyes to meet his, painfully, amazingly blue eyes of his. And she was holding her breath. Why was she holding her breath?

* * *

><p>Esposito and Ryan entered the bullpen escorting a lowersized woman all dressed in black, her hair straight and long, deep black as a ravens feather. Her hand was tucked under the arm of a boyish looking guy, about a head taller than her, identical to their first victim. Beckett greeted them politely. Must be the twin, she guessed, and showed them the way to the interrogation room.<p>

Beckett - _Thanks for coming._- She sat on the chair in front of the couple, Castle standing behind her.- _So, tell us what you know._

Lyllian - _Bout Adam, right?_

Beckett - _And the girl we found in your apartment._- She slid two pictures on the table for them to see.

Lyllian - _I dont know who she is. _- She said pointing at the girl.- _She seems pretty much like every girlfriend of his. Blond, young, you know..._- She looked pale, and her eyes strayed to the young man on her left side. He was glaring at her.-_ Sorry. Its just..._

Erick - _Wait._- He took the girls pic.- _You do know her._

Lyllian - _Do I? _ - Her nose wrinkled.

Erick - _Sure you do. Come, look. Make her brunette. And add her like, dunno, 20 pounds more? She has some surgery done. But's still her. _- He covered some parts of the pic with his hand.- _See?_

The little girl gasped. She took the photo with both hands, her eyes wide open. Beckett cleared her throat to draw their attention.

Beckett - _So you do know her, then?_

Lyllian - _Gosh, yes. She's one of my old school friends. She...she's so different now._

Beckett - _Ms. Collins..._

Castle - _Lily._- He interrupted her, and a scowl made him freeze for a second.- _Lily, tell us her name._

Erick - _Cristine. Cristine Jennsen. _- He sighed and squeezed his girlfriends hand.- _She was with us at college, was one of those kids with high grades and little social life. Kind of a dork._- He chuckled sadly.- _She wanted to be an actress or something like that. She was a good girl._

Lyllian nodded, leaving the photo back in the table. She took a deep breath, rubbed her arms and leaned over the plain surface cupping her chin in her hands.

Lyllian - _She studied theater and performance. She attended some lessons with me sometimes, but we didnt talk too much. Said hi, bye, kind of that._- She swallowed hard.- _Se wasnt very good at making friends, so we would let her come along, but I dont actually know much bout her personal life._

Castle - _Seems like she changed a lot._- It wasnt a question. The small, black haired woman nodded, still staring at the pictures.

Lyllian - _I hadnt seen her since then. Im sorry I cant help._

Beckett - _Well, you just gave us her name, that was helpfull._- She smiled, trying to get them more comfortable. She knew that it wouldnt work, though.- _We can find her now._

Lily drew a tiny smile on her face, nodded again slightly, and her hand reached out for her boyfriends to squeeze it. The boy was almost as pale as her, staring at his brother picture, driving his honey colored eyes over and over again, maybe trying to find something unusual in it. The little girl seemed concerned, as she pressed her forehead to his cheek.

Lyllian - _They'll find whoever did that._- She said softly, her voice so faint it took a great effort to hear her.- _You will, wont ya?_

Beckett - _We're doing everything we can, Ms. Collins._

Lyllian - _Lily. Just Lily, please?_

Beckett - _Okay..._- She tucked her hair behind her ear.- _So, Lily, why dont you two tell us everything you know about Adam?_

The small woman took a deep breath, her eyes finally meeting Becketts. She looked really wounded, but the detective couldnt just throw away a suspect because she _looked_ sad. She felt Castle walk until he was just inches behind her, his hand in the back of her chair. She could feel her own heart beating faster. Why the hell was that keep happening?

Lyllian - _The last time I saw him was, dunno, two, three years ago? He ehm... came over here to "visit" us._- She glanced at her boyfriend and made the little bunnies.- _We caught him trying to steal a few things from a friends house, during a late night party. They denounced him. We were so upset, they were our friends!_

Erick - _I usually helped him, you know, trying to pay the bails, he always promised it would be the last time. It never was. And then he did that. And I was so angry I told him I wouldnt pay, that he was going to prison cause he deserved it. I never heard of him again._

Lyllian - _Hey, hon... Its okay. Not your fault, ya know?_

Erick - _Until yesterdays morning._- He sighed, kissed Lilys forehead and closed his eyes for a second before speaking again.- _He called. I was at work, sometime between six and seven thirty I think, he sounded nervous and stressed. He said he needed to spend the night, promised he had reformed himself, clean and honest, that he will tell me later, in person._

Castle - _Thats why they were on your aparment?_

Erick - _Aham._- He nodded, running his hand through his hair. He was trembling.- _I phoned the buildings doorman when he hung up the phone, ask him to let him in. Dont let him leave before i'm there, I didnt think he was trying to con me again, he really sounded concerned. But hey, he had tried before. So I was not gonna take the risk._

Beckett - _That was the last time you talked to him?_ _You have no idea of what kind of trouble your brother was in?_

Erick - _Sorry._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading guys.<strong>

**I'll love some reviews though, let me know what y'all think?**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Castle, or anything related to the show. Just fun here.**

* * *

><p>Beckett sighed, the murder board almost empty in front of her. Well, they had the girls name, that was something. She had had Esposito and Ryan checking her driving licence to match the picture, run her backround, financials and contact her parents to let them know. But she still hasnt got the slightest idea why they had been killed.<p>

She glanced up, unwittingly looking for the spark of intelligence in the bright blue eyes of her partner. He was there, like he had always been since he started shadowing her more than three years ago. Sitting in that chair, staring at her like she was some kind of supernatural being and he was just afraid of loosing his sight of her if he looked away for half a minute. It was kind of cute, actually.

He was playing with a pen, distracted but still looking at her. He lifted his eyebrow, as to ask her how she was doing. Beckett frowned and turned her attention back to the murder board. The writer stood up and walked slowly towards her, leaned his weight in her desk so close she could even hear him breathe. Her muscles tensed when his arm touched hers, just for a moment until he noticed the contact and moved away. She swallowed hard, she didnt really want it to end. But it had to.

Castle - _You dont think they're lying, do you?_

Beckett - _What?_- That came out a lil' bit too loud. Calm down. He said _they_. Stop thinking about her own lie.- _I dont know, maybe._

Castle - _C'mon they were devastated!_

Beckett - _You know your _friend_ writer has a psicology career? And that her boyfriend is a succesful software ingeneer? I think they're pretty used to pretend. And in the top, isnt that what you writers are supposed to do? Making up stuff?_

Castle - _I dont think she was in the mood to make anything up. They seemed honest to me._- He answered defensively and took a step back.

Had she really been that hard to him? Well, she knew she had. She let go a long sigh, looked away from him. Se bit her lower lip.

Beckett - _Sorry. I'm just a little bit frustrated. There's not much to..._- Wait. Was he smiling? His skylike blue eyes sparkling, fixated on her, a tiny wicked grin growing in his face.- _What? _- She scowled at him.

Castle - _Frustrated?_- Yes, he definitely was smiling. A broad, wide smile all over his face. - _Why would you be frustrated, Detective?_

Beckett - _Because_.- She glared at him, mouth open in a silent lecture. His beam was disarming.- _Because its being hard as hell to find any evidence in this case. Thats why I'm frustrated._

Castle - _Of Course._- His smile widened. Was she that obvious? No, he was just teasing her, like he always did. He so loved doing that.- _Want a coffee?_

Beckett - _Sure._- She looked at him, startled.- _Thanks._

Castle lowered his head to hide the smile of victory all across his face, glistening in his eyes. He could feel her beautiful green eyes following him to the break room. It was giving him goose bumps. But he had to stop thinking bout her. For now, at least. For now, he was making her coffee.

He was waiting for the officers to finish with the espresso machine when he really considered the idea. It was late morning, and he knew she wasnt leaving the precinct until she had something solid to follow on, not even for lunch. He popped his head out the door and spied her from there. She was busy, talking to Esposito. It was the perfect time to sneak out without her noticing.

* * *

><p>He got out the elevator as fast as he could, hoping she had not noticed his absence. But by the glare she shot him, he knew it wasnt likely. Her scowl followed him until he was at her desk, with two coffee cups in one hand and a small white bundle in the other. He met her eyes, with a silent apology written all over his face.<p>

Beckett - _Where the hell have you been?_- She snorted, completely annoyed.- _You've been missing for twenty minutes!_- She placed her hands at her hips. His eyes were begging her forgiveness, and she spotted the cardboard tray in his hand.- _You went to the coffee shop?_.- She stared at him, stunned. She just couldnt believe it.

Castle - _I... I just thought you could be hungry?_- He tentatively handed her the bundle and the coffee.

He didnt really know what to expect from her. Beckett opened her mouth to protest, but her stomach grumbled so loudly she was sure the entire bullpen had been able to hear it. She reached for the coffee and fixed her eyes on the bundle as she unwrapped it. It was a bear claw.

Beckett - _Okay. Thanks._- She bit he lower lip to hide a smirk, still not wanting to look at him. He was just concerned about her. And she was having real troubles to stop the smile pouring out of her mouth.

Castle - _Are you mad at me?_- He wasnt sure whether he should apologize or walk away to prevent a fight.

Beckett - _No, no. I think its kind of... sweet. _- Okay. Now she could not hold back the smile spreading across her face. She lifted her eyes to meet his deep blue gaze, and saw him sight in relief.

Castle - _I'm glad you do._- He quickly recovered his boyish grin.- _Any news? I saw you talking to Esposito when I left for the coffee shop._

Beckett - _Yeah, he had Cristine Jennsens background checked out. She's clean._- She took a bite and chewed silently.

He let go off his eyes, wondering over her - all over her - while she was eating. The way she was just resting against the wall, the curve of her jaw, her shifty gaze peeking every time in a while uneasy with the fact that he was watching her eat. She raised an eyebrow so lightly in an unspoken question and he shrugged. He loved the way her nose twitched when she was annoyed, and teasing her was definitely one of his bests abilities.

Kate Beckett lifted her grassy green eyes, and his wide grin filled her sight. His white, perfect smile. It was irritating. She sipped her coffee and walked fast up to him, pushing him just hard enough to force him to take a step back. She bit her lower lip, trying to hide a smile.

Beckett - _What is it?_- She asked Ryan as she passed by, the detective standing in front of his desk with a triumphant look on his face.

Ryan - _We finally found the vics cellmate. His probation officer managed to arrest him just a couple of minutes ago, after almost a month of chasing him. They're bringing him in._

Beckett - _Good. You get him?_

Esposito - _Sure. It'll be easy._

Castle - _And what's it we're doing?_ - He asked, taking a long sip from his coffee.

Beckett - _We're going on a road trip._- She swayed as she walked to the elevator, aware of where his gaze was fixed on.

Castle - _Whe...where? _- He fought to bring the words out of his mouth.

She was playing with him and he knew it. It shoulndt work. But it did. And he was struggling to lift his eyes back to her face. The detective turned her head to look at him, playful grin drawn on her lovely face, and she bit her lower lip as her eyes looked to him up and down. He swallowed. Hard.

Beckett - _What... and spoil the surprise?_- She broke eye contact with a giggle, entering the elevator and waiting for him to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, I know this one's short but I'll update soon.<strong>

**reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything related to it.**

**I just wanna thank u guys for all the alerts popping up, and the fav mails i've been receiving on my mail from this story... I never really expected to get that much written, even less that many pple actually liking it - hope i'm not making your eyes bleed or something, no native speaker, remember?**

**So if u get the chance, please review the story, uh? Make me know what you think, dunno, ideas? cos im not really sure where i want this to go. But promise i'll bring Castle & Beckett together at some point. Its just I dont want to push too much, and keep them sounding like themselves as much as I can.**

* * *

><p>Castle - <em>The loft?<em>- He asked in disbelief, his eyes wide open.

Kate Beckett had parked the car a few metres from his building, much to the amazement of the writer. She didnt even thought about passing by at the beginning, but then realized, as she drove to the bar where the vic had worked, that it was too soon for them to show up at the club. They had a couple of hours before it opened.

She nodded at him, not caring the intense gaze he was holding on her. She could even hear him thinking. But this was not the time for teasing. She'll have plenty of it when they got to the pub. She bit back a grin.

Beckett - _Go home._- She answered easily - _Take a shower, have some rest. I'll come back in a couple of hours to pick you up._

He raised an eyebrow, caught completely off guard. His mind ran through infinite posibilities, all of them thrown away each at a time. Sure, he had enough imagination to make up any kind of reason for her to do what she was actually doing, but none of them were likely to be real. No, she probably wanted him home to keep him away from whatever she was going to do next.

He sighed, and without taking his eyes off her, nodded silently and unlocked his seat belt. At least she had told him she will pick him up later. He wondered why.

Not wanting to try his luck, he opened the passengers door and stepped off the car. Her grassy green eyes were fixed on him, lifted eyebrows, probably waiting for one of his witty comments. But he said nothing. He just smiled as nicely as he could, closed the passenger door and waved her goodbye.

Castle - _I'll be waiting for you, Detective._

* * *

><p>Beckett sighed when she finally arrived at her building. Her mind was a whirl of thoughts she had been unsuccesfully trying to push away all the drive back home. She just couldnt help herself, even if she repeated it once and again, deep down in her heart she didnt really want to forget.<p>

She entered her apartment with a clear image of his face stuck on her mind, the last sight of him just half an hour before. She didnt want to think about that. And she was trying. Really trying. But it seemed awfully impossible to get rid of that thought.

His eyes were all light when he left, his grin shone in them as he tried to hold back some witty joke she knew he was about to let go. She remembered quite clearly his lips opening to speak, and then he just smiled, looked at her in that way of his that drove her crazy, and left. Without a single comment.

Her flat was cold, and empty. Same as her fridge. No left overs of the last days, not even eggs to cook herself an omelet for dinner. She sighed heavily and took the phone from the kitchen to order in. She HAD to eat something. She couldnt just starve to death.

The guy at the other side of the phone sounded tired. She realized she was exhausted too, maybe it wasnt the best idea to check the club that night? No, she had already told Castle, and she could sleep when she get home after the trip.

She hung up and dialed again, that time Lanies number. She had enough time to have a little chat with her best friend before the delivery guy arrived, and she was pretty sure she would be able to tell her something that would cheer her up. Or at least distract her from her thoughts about Richard Castle.

She lay down on her coach, waiting for Lanie to pick up her phone while a tiny part of her mind wondered about the words choice. She wasnt sad. Then why did she just think her friend would cheer her up?

Lanie - _Hey girl!_ - The MEs cozy voice filled her ears.- _Javier told me you two left early today... Wanna tell me whats going on?_

Beckett - _Hey Lanie_.- She chuckled at her friends eagerness.- _Nothing's going on, we just found a new lead we wanted to check on._

Lanie - _Yeah, sure..._- She could actually see Lanie's skeptical gaze haunting her.- _So, if its just a lead, honey, why are you calling me?_

The detective mouthed at the statement without a clue on how to turn it back. The ME surely had a way to leave her speechless. She took a deep breath and tucked a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear. Not that it could help her anyway, being at the other side of the phone.

Beckett - _It IS. A lead, Lanie_.- She answered biting back a smile-. _I just thought we could have a chat while I'm waiting for dinner?_

Lanie - _Dinner?_ - The ME asked with a tint of amusement.- _Where the hell are you, girl?_

Beckett - _Home?_.- She said rolling her eyes.- _Look, I was driving to the vics workplace, and I then realized it was way too soon for it to be open? So instead I thought we could just stop, grab something to it, have some rest, ya know..._

Lanie - _We, huh?_ - Beckett sighed. She could picture the teasing smirk growing in her friends mouth at that exact moment.

Beckett - _I left him at his place, Lanie._- She emphasized the last to words, enough to make her complain about her stubbornness with that attitude of hers she adopted every time Kate's private life came out.- _I told him I would pick him up in a couple of hours._

Lanie - _THAT, doesnt sound like checking a lead to me, hun._- The ME teased her again.

Beckett - _Oh, shut up._- The detective's nose wrinkled, and she drowned even deeper in her coach's cushions.- _The girl worked on a night club. I needed to wait for it to open, and besides, I'll probably get more information if I don't go inside looking like a cop?_

Lanie - _Aham..._- It was amazing how the woman could imply so many meanings in a single sound.- _So you said_

Beckett - _Vics workplace, Lanie, remember?_

Lanie - _Sure, baby, a night club. I remember it quite clearly._- She heard her giggle.- _So, I presume you called me for advice?_

Beckett - _Advice? _- She blurted out confused.- _For what?_

Lanie - _Girl, Imma smack you. You may fool yourself, but you cant really expect to fool ME..._- She came out with that answer, and it was just so like herself. Beckett sighed.- _So, what is it you're wearing tonight?_

The detective coughed, as she almost choke with her own breath. What was she now, a mind reader? No way could Lanie know what she'd been thinking since she dropped Castle in SoHo. But even if she knew it wasnt possible for Lanie to be aware of her previous mind babbling, it still frightened her how much her friend seemed to glimpse just on some trivial chat.

Beckett - _A black dress?_ - She said finally, hesitantly searching for her approval but not wanting to spin out the converation.

Lanie - _Kay._- Came Lanie's easy, sweet response.- _But..._- The ME raised her voice, and the brunette detective could feel her index finger waving an admonition.- _Make it sexy. Enough for him to be unable of getting his eyes off you. _- And then paused for a second, as if she was actually considering wether to tell her or not.- _And I'm SO. NOT. talking about the dress._- She ended up at last.

Beckett - _Lanie! _- She scolded her in a whisper, inwardly going back to the last time she had seen him and the way he'd looked at her, the way he always looked at her.- _We...We're just working on a case, okay?_

Lanie - _Whatever..._- She heard her sigh.- _But dont tell me I didnt warn you..._

Beckett - _You know_.- The brunette cut her, feeling a little awkward talking about Castle with her friend.- _I gotta go. My food's here._

Lanie - _Sure, sweetie, keep holding back what we both know..._

Beckett - _Oh shut up, Lanie._- She stood up and started walking to the door.- _Really, I gotta go. Promise I'll call you later to fill you in, kay?_

Lanie - _Fine...! _- She was sure the ME was rolling her eyes at that point.- _Talk you later, hun._

Beckett - _Later, Lanie_.- She hung up and breathed deeply before she reached for the doorknob.

The detective ate quickly the thai she had had ordered in, TV on with ever changing channels. It kept her occupied. It filled her mind with trivial nonsense and helped her push away all those thoughts she was trying so hard to avoid. But then she will need to face them. In the shower, in front of her closet after that, having to choose the dress she would wear, and that awfully annoying icy voice in her head saying it was _just _an undercover road trip that would last lesser than an hour.

Then, why was she so nervous? She wanted to look good for him, wanted to make his jaw drop and his wonderful blue eyes go open wide for her. She wanted him to look at her in the same very way he was when she caught him staring at her in the precinct. It gave her butterflies. And for nor, just for now, that was enough. It had to be.

She finally picked up a tight black dress with a deep V- neck, bare back and arms, the skirt leaving at sight most of her long, well shaped legs. Amazingly high heel sandals and a tiny purse where she placed her keys, badge and handcuffs, both of them the same nightmare black of her dress. She let her curls lay loose, spreaded over her shoulders, caressing her skin.

And then, in a heartbeat, she finds herself in front of his door, knocking softly and biting her lower lip to ease the tension. Her breath was achingly fast. She wouldnt have even believe it could go faster if she hadnt seen Castle in front of her in that exact moment.

Beckett - _Hey_.- She breathed, her gorgeus green eyes locked up on his.

But he was there, in the middle of the threshold, frozen in place. He wouldnt move, not let go off the doorknob, not even say any kind of witty comment to tease her and make her laugh. His eyes, his deep, bright, sky blue eyes were looking her up and down, slowly pausing in every inch of her body, following the way her outfit hugged her curves. He swallowed hard, she could swear she did hear him swallowing, and it was so damn difficult trying not to blush. She could feel his eyes _everywhere_.

She forced herself to smile and look over his shoulder to his mother and daughter, both of them trying to keep themselves from laughing out loud. Martha really seeeds to have a hard time doing that. So, she's done with the pantomime, that annoying voice in her head showed up to rush her.

Beckett - _So, are you ready or what, Castle?_

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry guys, this one took me too long...<strong>

**It was actually pretty hard for me to keep on the line while trying to describe more accurately what I presume should be going on Kate's mind. That AND my lack of vocabulary, its not really helping.**

**So, please review, opinions are so welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or anything related to it.**

**Thanks so much for reading. I really do appreciate that.**

**What I would also appreciate is, if you have time, reviews and opinions posted in here =P**

**Be nice, make me happy, please?**

**This one, like the last chapter, is written from Kates point of view.**

* * *

><p>Beckett - <em>So, are you ready or what, Castle?<em>- She's sure he would feel the impatience on her voice, the urge and the annoyance. But he _is _Castle.

A broad, wicked grin grew in his face as his eyes lightened a little. Behind him a loud ring made her startle, and she lost the sight of him for a second watching Alexis grab her phone and disappear up the stairs. She took a deep breath and changed her position to be more comfortable but it wasnt that that was making her uneasy, and she knew it. It was him. Him staring at her like she was the only one in the room. Him, who made her feel naked.

Castle - _Wow, are you asking me out on a date, Detective Beckett? _- His cocky smile widened, his eyes still on her body. She shivered.

Beckett - _In your dreams, Castle._- Oh, hell. She shouldnt have said that. She knew it was a mistake even before it left her lips, then, why did she say it? And far worse, she totally knew what would be his answer.

Castle - _Actually, in my dreams you do mo..._- She finally reacted. She shot him a glare and her hand went up to his nose of its own accord.

He squealed, and lowered his head to ease the pain. The detective bit her lip to hold back a smile when she heard Martha's chuckles from back on the coach.

Castle - _Apples! Apples!_ - He shouted, taking a step near her, his eyes closed.

She couldnt keep the laughter any more, and let him go to rest her hands on her hipbones. Beckett raised an eyebrow and pointed to the hallway with her chin.

Beckett - _Lets go._ _Its late._- She said smiling to Martha over his shoulder and starting to walk toward the elevator.

An awkward feeling filled her as she pushed the elevators button, but she didnt turn over. She knew he was following her close, and by the shiver running through her spine, she was also pretty sure of where his eyes were at any moment.

Beckett - _Castle! _- She whimpered, and she could hear him gasp and look away.

Castle - _You...look...beautiful_.- He whispered when the doors closed in front of them.

Her grassy green eyes were fixed on the marble floor. She was trying hard not to blush, not wanting to give him such power against her. But she knew she was failing. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Beckett - _Well...thanks?_ - She looked at him from the corner of her eye, and had to hold back a gasp at the sight of his darkening blue gaze. It was different from before. Not just flirting, more...intimate.

She was relieved when the elevator opened its gates to let them walk into his buildings lobby. She went through it fast, leaving him behind, right to her car. He gave her space, and she let out a sigh, only too grateful of those small acts he made, showing her he was willing to wait as long as she needed.

Castle - _Can I drive?_ - He muttered catching up with her, but she just ignored him.

She got into the car wondering how he could even ask her for the keys, as she was sure he knew her answer. She couldnt recall ever letting him drive, and it wasnt for lack of trying. But he didnt insist, and she didnt want to start an argument either. He just sat down next to her and buckled his seatbelt without another word. And his eyes wouldnt get off her.

She took a deep breath and started the engine, heading toward the vics workplace. It wasnt a long ride, but it was definitely odd. He didnt talk. He just stared at her with a mischievous grin that made her stomach flutter.

Beckett - _What?_ - She snapped in a stop, taking the oportunity to meet his eyes.

Castle - _Nothing._- But his eyes wouldnt move.

Beckett - _Castle..._- She nagged him.

Castle - _Nothing!_ - He cried.- _Really, its just..._

Beckett - _Just what?_ - She asked again, boosting the car at the green light.

Castle - _You're...stunning. Seriously._

She looked away from him, hiding her sudden blush. Thanks god they were almost there. She wasnt sure she could handle 15 more minutes locked in the car, with him so near, staring at her in that way.

Beckett - _Eh...thanks._- She answered shyly trying to keep her voice from cracking. - _Now I would appreciate it if you stop staring at me. It's creepy._- But it wasnt. Somehow he made her feel weak, too comfortable for her own sanity.

Castle - _Oh, sorry._- His apology echoed in his face, his bright blue eyes automatically finding a new spot out the passengers window.

And then that weird silence again. Compressing. Just that time, he avoided looking at her with all his will. And she found out she didnt like that either, so when they finally arrived to the street were the night club was placed, she let out a sigh of relief.

She heard him gasp when the impossibly large queue, and couldnt hold back the laughter. His eyes were wide open, his eyebrows raised in amusement. The detective peered out her door and bit back a smile.

Beckett - _Oh, dont tell me I forgot to mention about our vic working in a night club?_

His mouth popped open. He looked at her, then back to the crowd waiting at the huge pub entrance. Kate raised an eyebrow, cocky, her thin lips pursed in a small grin. His gaze was so intense she was having troubles focusing on what they were doing. What they should be doing, anyway.

Castle - _A club? Seriously?_ - Oh, he was so cute when he was shocked. Her grin widened just a little, pleased at his reaction.- _You sure this is not a date, Detective? _ - He said then, with a wild smirk spread all over his face.

She tilted her head back to hit the cloth of his seat with a cry of frustration, got out of her car and slammed the door closed. Yes, sure he was cute when he was surprised. But then he would speak and ruin it. Like always.

She walked straight to the bar doors, not even looking back. She didnt need to. She heard the beep of her cars alarm when it went on, and felt the breeze, the gentle touch of his arm on her bare shoulder the moment he finally managed to catch up with her.

The queue was long enough to flip the entire block, but she did not go to the end of it. She just stopped in front of the security guy, charming, flirty smile drawn in her face. He checked her body up and down, and she could feel Castle at her side, uneasy, tense.

Security - _Look what we have here..._- His lips curled up mischievously as he opened the door for her.

Beckett - _He's...with me_.- She said quickly to the doorman, who was trying to stop the writer from getting in. She immediately regretted having said so.

Kate jumped when Castle's arm wrapped around her waist, pushing her against him protectively, triumphant smirk lightening his face. She bit her lower lip to hold back a grin, rolled her eyes, but didnt fight. She let the warm of his body reach her, fill her in, as they walked inside the club followed closely by the security guys' gaze.

Beckett - _Enough, Castle. I can walk on my own_.- She snapped as she slipped away from his embrace, making her way into the dancing crowd.

She moved forward swinging her hips, dodging every people who gathered on the dance floor. Hands up, she glanced over her shoulder casting a flirty look while biting back a smile. He was still standing in the exact spot where she had left him, his sparkling blue eyes fixed on her body, completely unaware of her gaze.

She thanked whoever may hear her thoughts for that. Would he notice her looking, he would probably have realized her blush too. And that was not something she wanted him to know.

She signaled him to follow her steps, straight to the bar counter, and smiled to draw the waiters' attention.

* * *

><p>He had insisted on walking her home, then take a cab. He wouldnt let her drive him to the SoHo loft. Too late, he said, too dangerous. And she was too tired to argue. But then he had open her door for her, waited until she was inside the building to start his way back.<p>

She didnt even knew why she had invited him up there, handed him a glass of wine - Yes, she actually offered him a drink - and they had spent half an hour just chatting about the case, both sitting in her living room.

She lost the sense of time, just happy to be with him, theorizing and laughing every time he made up another crazy story. Until he said something, she didnt remember what it was exactly, that had made her uneasy. Maybe it had been only the way he looked at her, she didnt know.

She stood up, her grassy green eyes avoiding his, and told him goodbye. He only smiled, knowing she was so tired from the day, and wished her sweet dreams.

Beckett - _Castle_ - She called from her chair, the writter in his way to her door.- Thank you.

Castle - _Always_ - He muttered through a grin. And just left.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one's short, and all, but I'll try to update soon.<strong>

**Hopefully, next chapter would have some more info 'bout the case and, of course, C&B back and forth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. Any recognizable character is property of Andrew Marlone, I'm just enjoying playing with them.**

* * *

><p>He stepped out of the elevator and crossed the bullpen with two cups of coffee in his hands, walking straight to her desk. A warm smile grew in his lips when he saw her standing in front of the murder board, greeting her with a too loud "<em>Morning Detective<em>", his bright blue eyes filled on what she supposed to be happiness and relief, just from seeing her. He went all the way to her and lay with his weight on her table as he handed her one of the take away cups. As always.

Beckett - _Last time anyone remembers seeing Cristine was two days before she was killed. Same as her room mate. Nobody talked to her since then.- _She resumed after sipping from her cup.

Castle - _What about him?_ - The writer asked pointing to the picture of the male vic.- _Any news on him?_

The detective shook her head, letting out a sigh. She cleared her mind, ignored the brush of his arm against hers, tied the leads they had making a picture of them in her head.

Beckett - _Your friends boyfriend said he was working as a mantainer for a big company, Esposito was trying to get the prison folders in case there's something on them that may help us._

Castle - _And the guy from the video? Something about him?_ - He asked curious.

Beckett - _Nothing. I'm waiting for the doorman to show up so I can ask him a few questions._

Castle - _You mean like, why didnt he tell us he left his spot that night?_

Beckett - _That..._- She nodded with a tiny smile.-_ And some other things I found interesting too._

He raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to keep talking, but she didnt. Her inner self was once again focused on the murder board, searching for any tiny detail she may have override before. She listed everything they knew and drew a new timeline in her mind. Victims, suspects, all of it was just a whirl of info she needed to put in order so she could find something that might show them a way out.

But there where still too many dead ends and too many questions without an answer, and the few people they had actually managed to talk to were not helpful at all. But then, she reminded herself, people lied. They always lied. And she was damn good at uncovering the truth.

* * *

><p>Castle stared at her, his gaze steady, admiring the soft bones of her jaw tense, the tender movement of her throat as she swallowed. Even then, so early in the morning, with not enough sleep and frowning in front of the white board completely lost to the outside world, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.<p>

He wanted to help. He wanted to know what she was thinking, but he couldnt read her anymore. He looked away from her, back to the pictures hanging on the murder board. He knew the only way to help her in that moment was to crack the case wide open. He will do that. He will do it for her.

The writer looked from one photo to another, stopping just a few seconds on each one. They had the guy, Adam Blake. He worked for some company as a mantainer and was the one with access to the loft where they'd been found. They knew he had busy background, but never went to jail until his last theft, his cellmate nowhere to be found. His brother hadnt seen him since three years ago, ended ugly. But it was too cold to actually be a murder motive. He lived alone, small apartment, weekly rent. Beckett had uniforms canvassing as soon as she found out where it was located.

They hadnt found anything useful yet. The buildings' owner said he was quiet and didnt give any trouble in the almost eight months he had lived there. No neighbour noticed anything suspicious. They were stuck with him. For now.

He switched thoughts and focused on the girl. Cristine Jennsen. They didnt know much about her, either. She had lived in Williamsburg with another girl and worked on a pub as a waitress. The roommate was expected to arrive that afternoon from her holidays break. She said she hadnt seen Cristine since three days before her murder. The waiter they had managed to talk to the night before hadnt seen her for weeks, neither had the owner. He said he had called the fourth day and she'd just quit. Funny enough, they couldnt check the info because no phone was found on her purse.

Castle peeked over the detectives' shoulder, now checking the staff list she had gotten from the pubs owner. Some of the names had ticks beside them, he guessed those were the ones her or the boys had already questioned about the vics.

Castle - _How long have you been here?_ - He asked and checked his watch.

It was 10:09, he had gotten to the bullpen at 9:30. They had been thirty long minutes staring at nothing. She lifted her head to look at him, confused, and ran a hand throug her hair.

Beckett - _Since 6._ - She said shrugging lightly, and her gaze left his to wonder around her desk in search of her coffee.

Castle - _And you've been able to get all those people in? _- He stared at her in disbelief, then at the paper she was holding. Half a dozen names were already crossed.

Beckett - _The guys talked to them. People sometimes rise early, you know Castle?_- She smiled teasingly - _But we have nothing yet._

Detectives Ryan and Esposito walked their way to Becketts desk. Their notepads at hand, they seemed to re- check what they had just write on them. Esposito took a step ahead from his partner and fixed eye contact with the lead detective before he started talking.

Esposito - _No one has seen her for weeks._ - He spoke neutral, shaking his head.- _All of the guys said she wasnt much of a sharer, and always refused to hang out with them after work or on her days off. She didnt talk too much and when she did, she said the bar was just a step by._

Ryan - _But..._- He interrupted his partner, emphasizing the word - _A couple of them said she was friend with one of the dancers, Michaela Ramos. Should be on the list._

Castle - _That makes sense._ - He looked to Beckett, tilting his head.- _Lilly said she wanted to be an actress when they were at the college._

Beckett - _And if she thought of the bar as step before finding a job as an actress, maybe she stopped going because she got one._

Castle - _Or maybe she got a job, an ilegal, well paid job, and then realized she knew too much for her employers to let her go so she run away._

Beckett - _And she asked for help the only person she knew who had already handle those kind of problems._

Castle - _Adam Blake._- He finished with a wide smile, his blue piercing eyes locked with hers.- _But then he died just for being in the wrong place? In his BROTHERS apartment?_

Beckett - _Dunno, Castle, they were probably being followed. Guys, you go find that dancer while I try to contact with the doorman. He was supposed to be here hours ago._

Castle - _It's just..._- He scratched his chin, still replaying the conversation on his mind.

Beckett - _It's a good theory Castle. It's a place to start._- She answered with a smile, trying to reassure him.

Castle - _But still..._

Se raised her left hand up to his mouth, almost touching him, to keep him from talking. She had the phone in her right, waiting for the guy at the other end to pick it up, and she didnt even notice how really close her fingers were to his lips. He did. And he had stopped breathing, afraid to move. And it was just her hand. He hadnt even touched it.

It was only a moment before she dropped her hand back to her side, and Castle let out a long breath just to suck air in all over again and allow the oxygen reach his brain. He felt her lean across the table to grab a pen and a piece of paper, write something, then hang up. Without a word, she dialed again and and ordered a patrol to cover the address she'd written down.

Beckett - _The unis will search the doormans place and bring him here if he's there. I dont think they'll find him anyway._

Castle - _If he left his spot on purpose to let our killer out he wont be too eager to come here._

Beckett - _He was clean, so I'm thinking on recent money problems._

Castle - _Financials?_

Beckett - _Uhum._- She nodded as she sat in front of her computer.-_ They're coming in._

Castle took his place near her desk, trying to see what she was doing peeking over her shoulder. He moved is chair, so close Kate could feel his breath against her skin. She sighed heavily and opened the file, refusing to turn and look into his eyes. The last thing she needed right then was loosing herself in his dazzling blue gaze. She needed to focus in the case.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I've taken a lot of time to upload this chapter, its being kinda difficult since I'm starting my midterm exams.<strong>

**Unfortunately I'll be as busy as this days for at least one month more, so updates will be late. I'll try to write something more, maybe a couple of chapters, but I cant promise anything.**

**Anyway, thank you all for the alerts and favourites, and please, leave feedback and reviews to make my hard work time easier?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**I know i'm taking this story really, really slow, but promise I do know where I want it to go and how I want it to finish. Just a lil' trust in here.**

* * *

><p>Castle sighed behind the detective, making her shiver. She shot him an annoyed glare and looked back to her computer, trying to ignore the goose bumps in her skin. Financials. Right. She snorted and pushed her chair back a few inches, biting her lower lip.<p>

Beckett - _Nothing._

Castle - _Nothing?_ - He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Beckett shook her head, raising her right hand to brush her hair back. The doormans financials were clean. The video from the lobby was useless, the guy sneaking out of the building was on a long black coat, and the camera didnt show his face a single time. He clearly knew where they were located.

Castle - _Know what? - _He asked checking his watch.- _It's late. Lets get something to eat._

She gaped, met his wonderful blue eyes and let her weight drop on the back of her chair. She didnt say anything though. She wasnt sure whether she should accept or not. She wasnt even sure whether she _wanted_ to accept or not. No, that wasnt true. She wanted to accept. But, should she?

Castle - _C'mon_ - He repeated, handing her her red coat._- I'm not having a no for an answer._

She couldnt help but smile. The caress he showed really touched her, warmed her in a way she had no longer thought possible. But there he was, staring at her in that way of his, with his left arm extended towards her to give her her jacket, his own gabardine hanging in his right. Just waiting for her.

Beckett - _Fine._ - She stood up and grabbed her coat from him, raising an eyebrow at his shocked expression.- _What?_

Castle - _Dunno.- _He grinned and started walking beside her.- _You didnt argue._

The detective tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before deciding for an answer. No way she was going to admit aloud she actually _wanted_ to have lunch with him. She realized she was starting to enjoy more and more her time with him since the shooting, just the two of them alone, and that scared the hell out of her. Kind of.

Beckett - _I'm hungry._ - She said finally.- _And I take it you're paying?_ - She half teased as she reached to push the elevator button.

The writer smiled. They entered the elevator together to stand side by side on a corner, and when the metal door closed in front of them both, Castle took a deep breath. He hadnt noticed how close they where to each other until then, that brief moment in the lift in which they were completely alone. He was sure he could touch her fingers if he only swayed a little, pretending to rock his feet on the marble floor. And there it was too, that awkward silence surrounding them, as if suddenly the air had become thick.

They were too close, their arms brushing slightly even if there was plenty of space in the empty cabin. Beckett knew he had noticed, and she could feel him extremely still, as if the contact was burning him. It was burning her, too. He didnt move, so she didnt either. It was oddly comfortable being like that, just standing with each other and feeling the warm of his body next to hers.

She peered out of the corner of her eyes, just to make sure he was still there. Her green eyes locked on his blues, and the intensity of his gaze caught her breath in her throat. Her chest just seemed to forget how to keep working. Her hand moved of its own accord, brushing his fingers slightly. She jerked, stepping back and finding herself cornered against the elevators steel wall.

Beckett - _Sorry_.- She muttered realizing how stupid all that was. They were just going down on a lift. Simple as that.

Thanks God, the elevator reached the lobby and the doors slammed open. The detective walked out in a rush, pushing Castle aside as she passed him. Her heels echoed in the lobby, making her aware of the emptyness of the place. The writer looked at her from the cabin, his face touched with confussion and concern. But then she stopped, and looked back to him, raised her eyebrow waiting for his move. And he shook away his recluctance, beaming at the sight of her as he paced quickly to catch her path.

Beckett bit her lower lip, headed to the stations door once again. She took a deep breath, mentally ordering her heart to slow down, her hands to remain steady. He was at her side in less than a heartbeat. Doubts flickered at the back of his dreamy blue eyes, and she could see he was trying to hide it from her. It somehow hurt seeing him worried about her, that perfect smile of his not mirroring the one in his eyes.

Beckett - _I'm fine._ - She released her lip and smiled, answering the unspoken question dancing like a shadow in his handsome face.

She could swear she heard him sigh in relief. He obviously didnt completely believe her, but her smile was enough to ease his concern. She let her smile grow wider, hooked her arm around his elbow and dragged him toward the street.

* * *

><p>Remy's was almost empty. They took their regular spot in the further corner, sitting across each other and checking the menu as they waited for the waiter to go by. The detective tried to clear her mind, focusing on the bunch of burgers and sandwiches listed on the plastified sheet, but the elevators cabin wouldnt get out of her thoughts. Plus, the benches were too close and their knees were almost touching beneath the table.<p>

Memories whirled around her, and she could still feel that tickly feeling where their hands had touched. She kind of hated him for what he made her feel. And odd enough, she_ loved _the way he could make her day brigther just with a tiny smile. She bit her lower lip and held back the urge to shake her head at that statement. She was _not_ ready for that. But then, back on the lift, it had been her who had touched him. Slightly, not even a caress. And she did it by accident, right?

A shiver ran through her spine, making her awfully aware of her own lack of control when he was around. She _had_ _touched _him. She didnt want to, obviously, but she did. Or did she actually want to touch him? Unconsciously. Just to reassure herself, to know he was there with her, always. Because that was their promise, wasnt it?. _Always_. They'll always be there for each other, no matter what. And after all what had happened the days before, she needed to be sure that hadn't change.

A light brush on her arm brought her back to reality. The waitress was standing at the edge of the table, waiting for their orders. Well, _her_ order. He had already asked for his food. And for her coffee too, as she could see when she looked up to the tiny notepad. She was feeling too messy to eat anything consistent, so she ordered a salad instead of her usual burger and fries.

Castle - _You look distracted._- He dropped when the girl dissapeared into the kitchen.

Beckett - _Just thinking about the case._ - She lied. She couldnt tell him she had been wondering about their closeness since they got out of the precinct. It was just not the way she was.

He muttered a not too convinced response, and the light always present in the back of his eyes faded just a little. But she noticed, how couldnt she? She noticed and beamed, trying to ease the tension between them both.

Castle - _And? Did you find something new?_- He tilted his head as he asked curiously, his anguish buried somewhere inside him.

Beckett - _No...Nothing so far._- She tucked a lock of chesnut wavy hair behind her ear.- _You know, I was hoping something would show up at the vics place or at the crime scene...But we have nothing._

Castle - _You said you were expecting Cristine roommate and the doorman we met at the building._- He played with a french frie before putting it into his mouth.

Beckett - _Yeah, the guys will call me if they get there before we finish lunch. _- She took a mouthfull of lettuce and swallowed.- _What really bothers me is we didnt find anything on the scene, no finger prints, the bodies are clean, we have to had miss something!_

Castle sighed, took a bite of his burger and scratched his chin. He chewed slowly, trying to think of something to come up with, anything that could help them get a new sight of the case. At that moment, even one of his crazy theories would have been useful. The ringtones of both their phones saved him of another unlucky comment. He overchecked his mothers text and pushed the phone back on his pocket.

Beckett - _Beckett_.- She snapped at her phone, sighing so loudly she was sure the echo responded.- _What do you mean with dead?_- Her eyes widened with surprise, went up to meet Castles' gaze and signaled him to grab a pen.-_ Kay, address? Fine, we'll be there ASAP_

She hung up as she finished writing down the address Esposito had given her, handed him back the pen and sighed heavily again. Castle just stared at her, half worried, half curious. And trying to focus his mind on the news she had just heard of instead of the look her eyes were giving him. Because she seemed _disappointed_. Like the body dropping was a huge inconvinience.

He almost beamed, but he knew better. He finished his burger on a bite, didnt bother to end it nicely. The detective raised an eyebrow and shook her head at his childish attempt to empty his dish, but said nothing. He was _not _going to push his luck.

Castle - _So, Who died now?_

Beckett - _The doorman back at your friends building. That's why he didnt come over the precinct it may seem, Esposito said the ME put his TOD between 7:00 and 9:00 this morning. They're downtown, if traffic's clear we can make it in 30 minutes._- She tilted her head coyly as she explained everything her partner had said through the phone, as if apologizing for it.

Castle swallowed the last piece of bread he was still chewing and couldnt help a cocky smile turning is lips up. She had been acting different those days. Not like he was complaining about it, he liked it. She was somehow warmer, she smiled more, her grassy green eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Even when she thought he couldnt see her, that he wouldnt notice.

Castle - _Why dont you...finish your salad while I pay and we leave for the new murder scene once you're done?_- He asked gently, standing beside the table and pulling out his wallet. When she nodded, his smile grew wider.- _I'll be right back._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey I know its been so long since last update, but between the clases, exams, work and everithing it has been kinda difficult to put all this together. I'll try not to be that long with the next one though.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
